


the last collapse of primary color

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [21]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Autumn, Community: comment_fic, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Hair, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worrying about the weed chick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last collapse of primary color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "[Batman: TAS, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn, autumn leaves](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573477.html?thread=80162853#t80162853)" at comment-fic and #435 "[hair](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1300659.html)" at femslash100. Title taken from Adrienne Rich's poem "November 1968".

Fall is simply dazzling! Harley marvels at the blazing reds crowning the trees like painted paper hats. It looks like the world's on fire! Okay, not the most original phrasing (she may have read that somewhere), but it'll do for now. It's accurate, anyway.

And reminds her of her favorite plant lady: is the season gonna affect her in some way?

As if to counteract disintegration, she twines around Ivy and twiddles with her shiny red tresses.

"Say, Red. Are you gonna defoliate, too?"

Ivy frowns. "Unlike my namesake, I'm not deciduous."

"Oh, good... So, no fun with wigs, then?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Last Collapse of the Primary Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854029) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
